Rising energy costs and the depletion of natural resources have motivated individuals and organizations to use energy more efficiently. Accordingly, utility companies have developed and deployed improved means for monitoring energy usage (e.g., smart meters or the like) and/or providing better feedback to users with the goal of facilitating more efficient energy consumption. However, in many existing systems, monitoring energy usage at a particular location, determining how electrical appliances at that location should be operated based on the energy usage, and effectuating that operation of those electrical appliances in real-time still requires a relatively high level of manual intervention that has prevented widespread real-time energy management.